Insanité
by FOLLEd'EDWARD
Summary: Edward et Pride sont jumeaux victimes d'un passé tragique . C'est pour cela qu'ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre, mais à l'entrée au lycée, les deux jumeaux fusionnels s'éloignent et Pride tente d'empêcher cela en faisant preuve d'une énorme possessivité envers lui . Bientôt Edward découvre les aspects terrifiants de la personnalité de son cher frangin . YAOI .


Insanité :

Voici le 1er chapitre d'insanité , haha enfin je me lance ! Donc l'histoire principale est dans le résumé hein :p et oui il y aura du yaoi et oui ce seras du EDXPRIDE et peux être d'autres, je vais essayer de m'appliquer pour faire une belle fanfic bien dark , bien bizarre avec des beaux lemons , car je vous le dit toute suite , cette fanfic seras douce et gentille au début mais par la suite , attendez-vous à quelque chose de bien dark Mouahhahahahahahahhahaa . Sur ce , bonne lecture :D !

Chapitre 1 : Enfance , promesse et insanité .

La famille Elric : Trisha la mère , Hohenheim le père et leurs deux fils jumeaux , Edward et Pride . C'était une bien jolie petite famille avant qu'elle ne soit brutalement détruite …

Le déclenchement fut le départ d'Hohenheim qui partit où ? Personne ne le sut , ni pourquoi il partait , ni pour combien de temps . La seule chose dont la pauvre Trisha était sûr , c'était que ce n'était pas un simple départ , Hohenheim l'avait abandonné , elle et ses deux enfants . Et à la suite de son départ , elle passa son temps pleurer , à prendre des antis dépresseurs , des médicaments , encore et encore sans voir l'inquiétude de ses deux enfants de 8 ans . Edward et Pride ne pouvait même plus la consoler , au début Trisha les laissait lui parlait , elle s'en fichait de toute façon mais maintenant ses jumeaux l'agaçaient plus qu'autre choses , elle voulait sortir son mari de sa tête mais quand ils le lui rappelaient sans avoir l'intention de la blesser , elle s'énervait , elle sortait de la maison en les laissant seuls et faisait un tour en voiture en essayant de se calmer .

Edward était courageux et faisait face : pas question de pleurer devant son frère qui lui était plus fragile. Pride pleurait parfois, normal pour un jeune enfant quand l'on voit que sa mère ne se souciait plus d'eux : Elle ne savait plus s'occuper d'elle , alors de deux enfants … Alors c'est Edward qui s'occupait de lui , il le consolait le prenait dans ses bras et lui lisait des histoires à haute voix pour cacher la voix de sa mère quand elle délirait :En gros , bien qu'ils aient le même âge , Edward avait le rôle du grand frère , de la personne bienveillante qui devait veiller sur les autres et tout cela malgré qu'il ne soit qu'en primaire , leur situation avait obligé le blond à murir trop vite . Pathétique .

Un jour , Trisha prise de folie , avala le contenu entier d'une boite de médicaments, les jumeaux rentraient de l'école , à peine la porte franchi , Edward poussa son frère dehors pour qu'il ne voit pas leur mère , qui faisait une overdose du à tous les médicaments qu'elle avait avalé . Edward appela immédiatement les urgences et se rua ensuite sur sa mère en mettant son angoisse de côté : Il ne cessa de lui parler jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Quand ses derniers arrivèrent , Edward saisit son frère par la main et l'emmena dans le jardin .

Qu'est-ce qui se passe grand frère … : Murmura Pride , tête baissé au bord des larmes .

Ne t'en fait pas , ce n'est rien , ça va aller . Combien de fois Edward avait dit ces mots-là à son frère .

Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se blottit contre son jumeau, Edward eu beaucoup de mal à retenir les siennes mais il devait rester fort car son petit frère pleurait dans ses bras et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage . Edward s'était promit de ne jamais pleurer devant son frère .

Le déluge de malheur ne s'arrêta pas là . Trisha mourut de son overdose à l'hôpital . Ce fut extrêmement dur pour Ed et Pride . Les jours qui suivirent la mort de leurs mère , les deux enfants passèrent leur jours chez leur grand-mère Pinako et leur cousine Winry . Malheureusement , Pinako ne pouvait pas les garder éternellement . C'est donc chez leur oncle Heiderich que les deux jeunes garçons trouvèrent refuge . Heiderich était un homme de la trentaine , blond , beau , très gentil , vivant dans un modeste appartement , petit mais suffisant pour trois . Bien qu'il était agréable à vivre , ses fréquentations elles , laissaient à désirait : Fada de poker , il invitait des amis le week end et ensembles , ils jouaient jusqu'à des heures très tardives en buvant jusqu'à tomber ivre mort et ses fameux amis en question n'était pas aussi net que leur oncle , mais les jumeaux ne préféraient pas s'attarder dessus , la plupart du temps , Ed fermait la porte à clé de leur chambre , ils n'entendait que le bruit qu'ils faisaient , et comme au temps ou leur mère était vivante et faisait des crises , Ed lisait des histoires ou chantait pour son frère , ça lui faisait du bien à lui aussi .

Enfin , on ne parle que du malheur des pauvres jumeaux mais ils arrivaient tout de même à trouver du bon dans leur malheur Ils étaient toujours à deux . Ils auraient pu se retrouver en orphelinat et être séparé mais les deux garçons étaient toujours à deux et ça , c'est ce qui comptait le plus . Car Edward et Pride s'adoraient et ne se quittait jamais , Pride était la prunelle des yeux de son frère et ce dernier était le soutient , l'ange gardien du plus fragile . Il étaient le dernier fragment de leur famille détruite , ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre . Alors durant les années qui suivirent , les deux blonds ne se soucièrent de rien d'autres que d'eux même , après tout , c'est ce que leurs parents avaient faits . Ne restant toujours qu'a deux , aucuns ne voulaient d'amis , aucuns n'en avaient besoin . Et le temps passa .

Arrivés au collège , les blessures commençaient à disparaître , Pride autrefois craintif et sensible s'était endurcit , il n'avait pas d'amis mais il s'en fichait , il avait son frère . Quand à Edward, il restait ce qu'il avait toujours était , bien que l'année de collège où les deux ne furent pas dans la même classe , Edward tenta de se sociabiliser , chose que Pride eu beaucoup de mal à supporter . Tout cela à cause d'un certain Russel machin chose qui s'intéressait trop à son frère , le gamin en question était du genre à être chef de bande d'un grand groupe d'amis . Stupide vraiment ! Pensait Pride , il faut vraiment avoir peur d'être seul pour être comme lui ! Et toutes les fois ou Russel se présenta devant lui accompagné d'Ed , il fit tout son possible pour être le plus irritable , mais cela ne dissuada pas se dernier de s'éloigner de son frère . Au final , qu'Ed ai des contact amicaux avec les autres le perturbait tellement qu'il ne le supporta plus et recourut à des méthodes plus qu'étranges . Un soir Edward fut sans nouvelles de son frère et ce durant plusieurs heures . Il fut tellement inquiet qu'il sorti le chercher et ne tarda pas à tomber sur lui en plein chemin de retour .

Où était tu ? J'étais super inquiet !

Désolé , je suis allé au parc , je pensais que tu étais avec l'autre là …

Hein ? J'aime bien Russel mais je ne suis pas avec 24/24h , Pride tu es jaloux ?

Evidement Idiot ! Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec lui et de moins en moins de temps avec moi .

Pride … rien en t'interdit de venir avec nous … à chaque fois que Russel à voulut se montrer sympathique avec toi , tu as été froid et dur avec lui …

Oui mais peux être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble , il faut qu'il vienne nous déranger! Et Edward viens par là j'ai un truc à te montrer et gnagnagnagnaah, il m'énerve ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais quand on était plus jeune ? Tu me disais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'ami tant que tu m'avais moi … c' était du vent ça ?

… Non , bien sûr que non , je suis désolé , je ne savais pas que ça te blessait : Edward caressa la tête de Pride affectueusement . Bon si tu veux , demain je lui dirait de me laisser tranquille quand je suis avec toi , ça te va ? Ne traine plus dehors à des heures comme celle-ci , j'ai eu peur pour toi .

Pride eu un petit sourire et rougit légèrement .

Oui grand frère , excuse-moi , je sais que je suis jaloux mais je t'aime tellement , tu es ma seule famille …

Pride , moi aussi je m'excuse , je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait autant , ça ne se reproduira plus , tu sais , j'aime bien Russel mais je me fiche de lui comparé à toi et ce n'était pas du vent je n'ai besoin de personne à part toi .

Mon dieu ce que Pride adorait entendre ça ! Il esquissa un petit sourire à son frère , ainsi les deux blonds prirent le chemin de leur appartement . Le soir se passa dans la routine : Heiderich leurs demanda comment les cours s'étaient passés , ensuite l'heure du repas , ect … Arrivé dans leurs chambre Edward se rappela soudainement de quelque chose , regardant son frère , allongé sur le lit double de la chambre , lit qu'ils partageaient :

C'est bizarre maintenant que j'y pense , je n'ai pas vu Russel à la sortie des cours , il a dut passer à la conseillère d'orientation et ensuite il devait revenir mais il n'est pas revenu …

Peut-être qu'il a séché tout simplement . Répondit l'autre avec un ton assez particulier qu'il employait en parlant des autres personnes , qu'on pouvait décrire comme désintéressé .

Ouais , c'est vrai qu'il en serait capable . Je lui demanderais demain .

Voulant changer de sujet , Pride vint s'allongeait sur le dos , près de son frère :

Dit Edo , quand on seras grand , qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire ?

Je sais pas vraiment , et toi tu as une idée ?

Moi je voudrais qu'on voyage ensemble à travers le monde , une fois qu'on aura fini les études . Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on parte à deux ?

Si ça doit être bien , de partir loin de la ville et de voir de nouveaux horizons : Edward ria avant d'ajouter . On risque de croiser le paternel !

Pride eu un frisson avant de rajouter :

Ben on lui cassera la figure avant de partir !

Edward se mit à rire .

Moi je préfère ne jamais le voir .

Il cessa de rire et fit un sourire nostalgique . Les deux jeunes garçons portaient en leurs cœurs une immense rancune envers leur père et le jugait responsable de tout ce qui c'était passé .

Non , maintenant que j'y pense , c'est vrai que je voudrais partir et t'emmener loin d'ici, on oublierait tout ce qui s'est passé et puis on pourrait vivre normalement , ce serait merveilleux .

C'est vrai , rien que nous deux ?

Oui .

Pride se releva et se mit en tailleur sur le lit , avec un très grand sourire .

Je veux que tu me le promettes ! Dit-il il en tendant sa main fermé , seul son petit doigt était dressé . Rien que tous les deux , promit ?

Edward se redressa avec le même sourire . Il tendit le petit doigt et l'enlaça avec celui de son jumeau :

C'est promit

Le lendemain , arrivés au collège , les deux blonds se séparèrent avec regrets pour retrouver leurs classes respectives et attendre leurs professeurs. Bizarrement , Russel ne vint pas l'accueillir comme d'habitude , il était au fond de la classe , le visage sombre , d'ailleurs quand le blond entra dans la classe , il n'osa même pas le regarder . Edward s'approcha pour le saluer mais à peine arrivé près de lui , Russel le repoussa sèchement :

T'approche pas de moi , cherche pas à savoir pourquoi , arrête de me parler et d'essayer de me voir ok ?

Russel se leva brusquement et sorti de la classe en donnant un coup d'épaule à Edward , lui-même était médusé par ce comportement : le jeune garçon n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne , au début de l'année , il était tout seul et il s'en foutait pas mal . C'est Russel qui était venu lui proposer et insister pour qu'il se joigne à lui . Bordel , maintenant , il était en colère , il ne veut plus que je l'approche ,et ben d'accord ! Va te faire foutre Russel ! J'ai pas besoin d'amis je l'ai déjà dit . Quand la fin des deux premières heures de cours sonna , Edward sorti de la classe à toute vitesse , une fois arrivé devant la salle de classe de son frère , c'est un Pride tout sourire qui remarqua que son jumeau était en colère .

Tu viens Pride ?

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le suivit dans la cour et ce que son frère allait lui dire allait le rendre euphorique :

Tu sais quoi Pride . T'avais raison , on a pas besoin des autres .

Cachant son sourire et mettant de côté son envie de rire , Pride prit une moue inquiété et demanda innocemment :

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe grand frère .

Rien c'est cet abruti de Russel ! Il me colle pour que je reste avec lui alors que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre gentiment que je veux qu'il dégage et la quand j'accepte de me montrer sociable , il me rejette ! C'est quoi son problème sérieux !

Oh grand frère c'est pas grave , moi je serais toujours là pour toi tu t'en fiche de ce Russel : Pride , qui était derrière Edward l'enlaça en le prenant par les épaules . Edward ne put alors voir le sourire heureux que son frère affichait :

T'a pas besoin de lui

Oui c'est vrai et je suis bien heureux qu'il ne veuille plus me parler .

Oui je t'assure que tu seras mieux sans .

Plus loin dans la cour , Russel lança un regard au deux jumeaux , Pride se retourna à ce moment-là et son regard croisa celui de Russel , ce dernier déglutit en voyant l'autre blond se serrer un peu plus contre son frère en lui adressant un sourire malsain .

Et voilà le premier chapitre haha ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Jusqu'où Pride a été pour que Russel ne s'approche pas de son cher frère ? Que lui a-t-il fait ? Va-t-on le découvrir ? Pourquoi une telle obsession envers son frère ? Que de mystère que vous découvrirais dans le chapitre deux de Insanité !


End file.
